


Encounter

by Kalloway (Calloway)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: (kinda to be expected tho when u think about it), Gen, General friendly stuff tbh, alfonse struggles with his own ‘stay detached’ mantra, used a diff name for the summoner and HC some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Prince Alfonse catches the Summoner sitting by themselves one day, and decides to check up on them. He gets to catch a glimpse at what everyone else seems to miss when they open up to him a little, however.





	Encounter

“Summoner! Why are you alone?”

The cloaked figure glanced up at him after his greeting, not quite meeting his eye, as always. They said nothing, and looked back at the ground with a sigh they tried to mask.

Alfonse was tempted for a moment to inquire further, but he stopped himself. He had to remember his own advice: stay distant… but they truly seemed troubled. He’d never seen them look so melancholy before, nor even really seen them alone, _ period _.

He fought his own inner judgement and approached them, tentatively adding, “If something is bothering you, you can talk about it if you’d like. No one will judge you any different for it, I’m sure.”

They looked his way again for a moment, before scooting slightly to the right to allow him to sit next to them - a gesture, not a demand. He took the hint and took his place next to them. They were quiet for some time.

Alfonse studied them for a short while. What he could see of their face, was nothing above the lower half of the bridge of the nose. Their mouth was pressed in a tight, tense line. Something was eating away at them… you didn’t even need to see their face to pick up on it. The way they clenched their arms around their legs, sitting like a lonely child who was left out of their companion’s games.

A miserable image, indeed.

Suddenly, their jaw tilted, turning their head somewhat to look in his direction. He thought he could almost make out an eye in the shadows cast from the hooded cloak, “...I’m just having a day. That’s all.”

Short and to the point. If he had been less intuitive and didn’t pick up on the sheer shallowness of the comment - a poor attempt at brushing it off and sounding reassuring - he wouldn’t think it was anything less than usual.

He frowned, “There’s more to it than that.”

They rested their chin on their knees, “...not really.”

“I don’t quite believe that.”

Alfonse was reminded of the verbal _ ‘games’ _ Sharena would sometimes play - say one thing while meaning another. Though she was a beaming ray of sunshine more often than not, even she had her moments. He never understood it, but never blamed her for it either. He was just troubled he was seeing this in their Summoner, of all people.

They heaved a long, drawn-out sigh, before shifting to brace one arm on the ground, while leaning the other on their knees, “You _ swear _ you wont judge me?”

Though his brows furrowed, his answer was resolute, “I swear. I only want to help, if I can.”

They looked away for a moment, regardless, as if they were unsure they believed him. _ Him _ . When had he ever _ not _ been a man of his word?

“...I miss my friends.”

The quiet, four-word statement hit him like a sucker-punch to the stomach.

They continued, “I can’t help but wonder if they, like… miss me. Or maybe they’ve _ forgotten _ me?” Another short sigh before they added, “Maybe there’s another ‘me’ in my place, already. Who knows?”

Alfonse was still recovering from the initial shock, and was slow to take in their words. All this time… they’d been so focused on fighting back against the Emblian forces…

And not once had someone considered how _ lonely _ they must be.

To be pulled away from friends and family and who knows what else? He couldn’t imagine it. And those bittersweet words added at the end… to wonder if they’re remembered or replaced?

The Heroes they’d summoned and united against Embla, there were multiple ‘versions’ of them. Multiple incarnations.

What if they were _ right _?

He couldn’t stop the wave of pity that washed over him as he finally replied, soft as a whisper, “...I’m sorry.”

They suddenly straightened, as if they’d offended him somehow, “I didn’t mean- I just… I’m grateful to have met all of you. It’s just,” They lowered their head, “It occurred to me earlier, that I’m not really _ ‘friends’ _ with anyone _ here _ though. You warned against it and I’m trying to take it seriously.”

He immediately retorted, “My word _ isn’t _ absolute, Summoner. It’s… It was advice based on a past experience. Don't let me influence you where it’s not necessary.”

“But it _ is _ necessary, isn’t it? After all this… everyone’s gonna go back to their worlds. Maybe I’ll get to go back to mine… and it’ll be this exact same thing all over again. I just-“

They cut themselves off, and didn’t continue.

He gently spurred, “You _ just _..?”

They looked right at him, with a strange, lopsided smile, “I just care too much.” They leaned back on both arms now, “Always have, probably always will. Isn’t that usually the downfall to great Heroes? Caring too much to let go when they have to?”

He immediately wanted to counter with _ ‘but you’re different’ _ ... but he held his tongue. That was a blatant, sorry excuse to use. Their tone was bitter - the words tossed out without a single care. Throwing all the blame on themselves for something like _ that _ was just asking for disaster. There’s no climbing back out of that pit, if they sink too deep. He knew better… so he told himself.

Instead, he chose his next words carefully, still trying to keep some distance, “Great Heroes know that compassion is exactly what sets them apart from the evil in the world. It’s what gives them strength.”

They scoffed, “I’m not so sure on that. I feel pretty miserable about it right now.”

“Because you’re talking yourself _ into _ feeling that way.” The words took no thought to say, and he continued, angry at them for being so self-dismissive, “We need your strength, Summoner. Now more than ever. But that shouldn’t mean you neglect yourself in the meantime.”

They seemed confused by his words, “... what does that have to do with anything?”

He sighed, “You do so much to help everyone else… you neglect yourself. How can you continue to offer your strengths to us if you’re kicking yourself down? How can you effectively offer your compassion to us… when you won’t show that same compassion to yourself?”

They had nothing to say to that. Their mouth was slightly ajar, as if in shock.

A long, awkward silence passed between them. Alfonse almost thought his words weren’t enough to be of any help… after another minute of waiting for a response, he stood.

Ready to dismiss himself, lest he feel any more pity for them when he was meant to keep away, he looked down at them with a frown, “For the record, I could never judge you for feeling something like that. We all get lonely, Summoner. Even when we shouldn’t have to be.”

He half-turned on his heel before he heard them stand up behind him, and the sound of fabric rustling. When he glanced over his shoulder to see what was happening, the Summoner held their hood above their eyes for him.

Dark eyes stared straight at him, as they spoke, “My name is Arya.” They shrugged as an afterthought, “_ ‘Summoner’ _ is a bit of a mouthful, I bet.”

The Summoner… was a _ woman _. The thought had never occurred to him before and it was absolutely bizarre to reflect on that now.

They were also remarkably ordinary in appearance. Ordinary as in, almost unnoteworthy. She had hair as dark brown as her eyes, hastily thrown back some way. A few freckles on tanned skin, and that was the entire summary.

He found it interesting how someone so _ important _ would draw absolutely no attention to themselves if it weren’t for the garb and the divine weapon they carried. Humble origins, perhaps?

He caught himself and frowned. First-name basis wasn't something he’d been wanting to do. That was getting too familiar. However… it’d be more rude of him to blatantly ignore her, at least in _ this _ instance.

With a brief smile and a nod, he responded, “Excellent. Good to know.”

He had no intentions to call her by name directly. Not now, not ever.

“Good to know I have a name like everyone else?”

He huffed out a short laugh, “Indeed. I’d be worried if it was any other way.”

She smiled for half a moment before it twisted back into a frown, “...You’re not gonna tell people you caught me all glum, right? Isn’t that, like…” Her face scrunched up, searching for the word in her mind, “...bad for _ morale _?”

Now Alfonse grew grim, “Nothing leaves this conversation. You have my oath.”

“Oh, good. That’s a relief. Wouldn’t want to go disappointing everyone on top of myself, huh?”

She cringed at his glare.

“...sorry. I’ll just… go back to being the same old Summoner, alright? No worries.”

She flung her arms up in an exasperated manner, dropping the hood back over her face before turning back to him.

He still wasn’t entirely buying the act. In fact, now he was more concerned than before.

_ ‘Maybe she’s just eccentric?’ _

...What a horrible thing to say to try and cover up with!

He decided to add, “If anything’s ever bothering you, don’t hesitate to talk to someone. We’re here to help you when needed.”

_ ‘Anyone but _ me _ , preferably.’ _

She held a hand up to her cloaked head in a mock salute, “Will do.”

“I _ mean _ it.”

Why did he keep talking?

She... _ they _ dropped the arm to their side, “So do I. I’m just-“

They seemed to regret adding to it as well, biting their lip and appearing to glare inwardly, “I’m not the best at it. Talking out problems, I mean. Good at chess, bad at English, that sorta thing.”

He didn’t understand what the last part was.

She- _ They _ seemed to notice, “It’s… a thing. Yeah.” They shook their head, “I’ll just… stop talking now. Take care, Alfonse.”

There was a lot he wanted to say, when he watched her turn and leave, but he held his tongue. He’d betrayed his own words enough times today as it is.

How close could you toe the line between compassion, and getting too friendly? Was there a line? Was he mistaken to even speak to them at all?

The fact of the matter was, the Summoner was here to stay for some time. The conflict with Embla likely wouldn’t be resolved in a fortnight by any means… maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he felt a slight attachment like he already did?

He sighed, finally leaving his spot to continue his rounds in the castle.

If only he’d heard from his old friend… he wouldn’t he having this horrendous conflict right now. Perhaps that made him selfish, to say such?

Alfonse wasn't quite sure he knew anymore.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love this game yet have never actually played any other Fire Emblem game, please don’t come after me if I messed up 🙈
> 
> This was just an idea I had after I heard some dialogue from Alfonse!
> 
> //I have zero confidence in posting this ngl, but that’s just how it be 🤷♀️


End file.
